


Flowers

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Meadows, Picnics, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: As a hunter, you didn’t get a lot of days where you could just relax without worrying about a werewolf tearing out your heart or a vampire using you as a substitute for a margarita. That’s what made this day all the more special to you, especially Dean. He had been doing this his entire life without more than a tiny amount of relaxation to show for it.Earlier in the week, Dean suggested that you and he should go on a relaxing date in a nearby field on the outside of Lebanon. You agreed instantly, slightly surprised that Dean Winchester willingly wanted to do something romantic. Most of the time, you would have to bribe him with a steady supply of home-baked pecan pies before he would go on a “real” date. While you loved curling up on the bunker’s old couch with Dean and watching old westerns, sometimes you wanted to get out and do something different.





	Flowers

As a hunter, you didn’t get a lot of days where you could just relax without worrying about a werewolf tearing out your heart or a vampire using you as a substitute for a margarita. That’s what made this day all the more special to you, especially Dean. He had been doing this his entire life without more than a tiny amount of relaxation to show for it.

Earlier in the week, Dean suggested that you and he should go on a relaxing date in a nearby field on the outside of Lebanon. You agreed instantly, slightly surprised that Dean Winchester willingly wanted to do something romantic. Most of the time, you would have to bribe him with a steady supply of home-baked pecan pies before he would go on a “real” date. While you loved curling up on the bunker’s old couch with Dean and watching old westerns, sometimes you wanted to get out and do something different.

Though he would never admit it, he always ended up enjoying himself on the dates you planned.

Standing up and shutting the Impala’s passenger door, you flashed a teasing grin towards Dean as he rose from the car.

“Race you.” With that short challenge, you turned around and dashed into the tall grass of the field behind you.

“Wha-?” Dean stood still for a few seconds, surprised, before a smirk spread across his lips. Skirting around the front of the Impala, he chased after you.

You snuck a glance over your shoulder, laughing as you saw Dean right behind you, toting an old woolen blanket and picnic basket over his shoulder. When you felt Dean’s strong arms wrap around your waist, you let out a tiny shriek. Closing your eyes, you took in the rare, comforting sound of Dean’s, deep, rumbling laugh.

The two of you sunk into the slightly damp grass, and you turned to face the man who was holding you tightly. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, you intertwined your fingers with his longer ones.

“Love you,” he mumbled against your lips, his nose bumping against yours. 

“Love you, too,” you answered without a second thought. 

Pulling away with some reluctance, your gaze traveled to the white-and-green flowers that looked like they had been planted haphazardly around the ground. You smiled softly, picking one and twirling it in your fingers. Plucking another one, you twined them together.

“What’re you doing?” Dean questioned, leaning curiously against your shoulder. 

“You’ll see.” Dean snorted slightly at your vague answer, but watched silently as you weaved more flowers together without protest. When you finished, you were proudly holding a crown of flowers in your hands. “I used to make these all the time when I was a kid,” you explained to Dean. “My mom taught me how.” You swallowed thickly before shaking away the memories.

Reaching up slightly, you placed the wreath of flowers on top of Dean’s head, laughing softly as part of it fell over his eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” Dean murmured pressing another kiss to your lips. This one was slower, though, more sweet. “Just like you.”


End file.
